Cheese, Music and Idiocy
by lukeam2a
Summary: 10 drabblets based on 10 songs. Satoshi x Dark. Based on a stolen music challenge.


Music Drabblets challenge stolen from _tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core_.

Done as a result of extraordinary boredom.

Pairing: Satoshi x Dark

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. As much as I may want to.

----

Surfin' USA – Beach Boys

Satoshi couldn't believe him. Dark knew that he never could skip school, especially without a work related excuse, much less go surfing. Besides, him and the sun. . . They just didn't mix….

But somehow Dark made up for it all when he just moved with the waves, balanced on the board, and…… fell over. Yeah, it was definitely worth it to watch.

Breathing – Yellowcard 

Satoshi rolled around once again on the bed. This was the first night the thief had ever slept over, and now that he had, Satoshi was definitely beginning to regret it. The idiot could not keep quiet to save his life, even in his sleep.

Finally, Satoshi just kicked him off the bed. Hearing the sound of a muffled curse and the thief moving to the couch was worth it. After all, it was the third time that night that this had happened.

And as Satoshi finally started to drift into sleep… "Hey, keep it down. You're breathing too loudly." A pillow ended up in the _kaitou_'_s _face.

Million Miles Away – The Offspring

He was gone. Gone where he could never be reached again. Beyond any conceivable difference. Satoshi felt the hollowness within his chest, but tried to move on. After all, perhaps, someday, the thief would return. It would be in a different body and with a different love interest, but, perhaps, Satoshi would finally see and care about the faces in the world again.

And then the Niwa, the one face he allowed himself to cast hope upon, died. The distance just got indescribably further.

Born to Run – Bruce Springsteen

Leave…With you? It's impossible.

Do you still believe in your family destiny, after all we've been through? We can escape it. Together.

But, on that contraption?

What's wrong with my motorcycle? I got it just for the occasion. Besides, with you flush behind me, neither of us'll notice the chill…………Ouch, dammit that hurt.

You deserved it. You're suggesting impossibilities and being perverted. What did you expect?

But with all seriousness, what's wrong about me asking you out to dinner? And then we can run away from it all in the future.

You may have a deal.

It Is You (I Have Loved) – Dana Glover

Why do you look at me like that?

You're…beautiful.

---

Satoshi watched as Dark twirled and kissed the girl on the dance floor. Replacing his apathetic mask, he sighed and left. The _kaitou_ ran to catch him. He let him.

"Why? I mean, I thought…"

"Oh, the girl….I thought you'd know by now. I can't sacrifice my image, any more than you can… but Satoshi…"

He tilted up the boys face to meet his…"No matter how much I may play around…you are the only one that I truly love."

Their lips met.

Octopus's Garden – The Beatles

"An octopus's garden? Dark, have you been smoking the evidence again? … I don't care how fun it sounds… It's plain impossible… Remind me why I put up with you."

Thanks For Nothing – Sum 41

"Well, I didn't exactly have to go to school. And besides, look at you. Because of your education, you got totally sucked into the system."

"Yes, but if I hadn't, I would have never met you."

"You never struck me as one for cheesy lines, Commander."

"They're another thing that I learned."

"Should I be concerned about what you're reading in those schools? Shame."

"I learned that outside of school. Besides, it's not as if we could ever change the system. You and I both know that, better than anyone."

(Don't Fear) The Reaper – Blue Oyster Cult

"Can't stand a little danger? Come on, loosen up Commander. You're not afraid, are you?"

He watched the drunken thief dance across the rooftop, almost fall, regain his balance, and keep going. With a sigh, he followed.

"When did I lose my common sense to this idiot?"

He's a Pirate – Klaus Badelt

_You have got to be kidding me_, was all Satoshi could think as he looked at the Thief's Halloween costume.

"Why a pirate? I'd think ninja would be much more your style."

"And I thought homicidal blonde angel would be yours."

"Touché."

Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts

Satoshi looked at the molded cheese in front of him. It looked…like a squiggly wand little girls would use when trying to be fairies, or princesses, or whatever the hell.

"What…is this?"

"I was trying to be romantic." He literally heard the _kaitou_ pout.

"And how is a misshapen piece of cheese romantic?"

"Well, that squiggle is the road I travelled, and the star is supposed to be you. And it's a cheesy sentiment, so…" The thief shrugged.

Satoshi hesitated. "Thank you. But I don't think you needed to take the cheese part quite so literally."

-----

--Lukeam2a


End file.
